


Sleepy Beauty

by dusksapling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 關於第一次見到Winter Soldier時，Brock·Rumlow是怎麼想的。





	Sleepy Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 純電影黨，以電影內容加入私設Rumlow不是一開始就是核心人物。

Sleepy Beauty

第一次見到Winter Soldier時，他還只是執行任務小隊中的一員，對這傳說中的人物的定義，是個組織中強力的優秀武器，僅此而已。  
  
  
  
右耳的通訊器收到隊伍集合的通知，Rumlow將手上的雜誌丟進置物櫃，將衣領向上拉了下，活動一下四肢，整裝出發。在走廊上加入已經自動集成一小團人的隊伍，前往集合地點。  
  
簡單的寒暄後，小團體重新回到正在討論的這次任務內容。  
  
「聽說是新進的醫療員，說是在上上次任務認識就好上了。」喔!還有最近隊長的新八卦，作戰人員任務外的心靈調劑。  
  
「手腳迅速，果然是我們的隊長。」  
  
「想那次……」  
  
「話說聽說這次有秘密武器。」大夥的注意力被拉了過去。開話的人停頓了下又接到:「大夥終於有榮幸親眼見見那個Sleepy Beauty醒來後的樣子了。」  
  
「傳說中的Winter Soldier?」  
  
「不是Sleepy Frankenstein?」Rumlow想那可是傳說中的殺手，不該用睡美人比喻的超級士兵，不過倒真是個科學怪人般的產物。那是你沒見那傢伙，一旁提起Sleepy Beauty的隊員這樣對Rumlow說，Rumlow不以為然。  
  
話題很快又換了。  
  
研究設備滴滴答答的運行，Rumlow一行列隊在一側，以免阻礙忙碌著的研究員，一個研究員將這次的任務資料交給隊長，一邊滑動螢幕解說事項。  
  
對面的金屬門往兩側滑開，他們看見長官帶領著一個全副武裝的人走出，兩名老研究員跟在後面。由露出的金屬臂，能知道那全副武裝的就是傳說中的Winter soldier。  
  
將冬兵交接給隊長的長官，是個金髮藍眼的傢伙，身形不高大，在向隊長說話時，眼睛被牽動著微微彎起。冬兵站在長官身後，戒備著周遭。  
  
  
冬兵全身都裝備在深沉色澤中，腿上臂上配著匕首，槍枝，面罩和護目鏡遮住了他的臉，增加了神祕感和冷酷氣息。金屬手臂上的紅星標示著他表面上曾經屬於的組織。透過衣物與裝備依舊能看出他的身形精瘦，沒有多餘的一絲贅肉，讓人能感受到每一寸的肌肉蘊含著爆發力，隨時可以躍起將身邊的威脅擊殺，是隻沉穩冷澈的猛獸。  
  
Rumlow對眼前的冬兵感到驚嘆，那人確實如傳說中的是這樣一個迷人強大的武器。  
  
一旁有人推了推Rumlow的手臂，是剛才提起冬兵話題的隊員，他用眼神詢問。  
  
「He is beautiful.」Rumlow聽見細小的耳語聲這樣說道，Rumlow發覺那是自己的聲音，Rumlow看見冬兵轉向了這邊。該死的，剛那句應該傳不了這麼遠才對，Rumlow想著閉上嘴，盯著前方看隊長與長官對話，眼角見冬兵已經轉開視線，繼續掃視周遭。  
  
Rumlow轉動視線，他注意到冬兵的金屬左臂上，有著冰霜造成的花紋，研究人員沒有把它處理掉，代表這並不影響行動，如雪花般的紋路分布在銀色臂彎間。  
  
他知道一點關於冬兵的故事，接受改造、洗腦後，一個能完美執行任務的武器。那冰雪花紋的手臂，像是將屬於那武器的過去，所有思緒、記憶、情感等等殘缺的事物，都冰封在漫天冰雪的夢境當中，永遠停駐。Rumlow想，一定是那句Sleepy Beauty影響了他的思維。  
  
長官轉頭向冬兵介紹隊長，並吩咐這次任務要配合隊長的命令。冬兵沉默接受資訊，一直到長官一連串的話終於說完後，長官問是否一次了解這次的任務，冬兵用俄語回復簡潔的一個單詞。長官露出微笑拍拍冬兵的肩膀，像在哄孩子說表現很好似的，接著又和隊長說了幾句話後轉身離開。  
  
金屬門往兩側滑開，又閉合。  
  
隊長轉向大家，向大家簡介這次任務重點，簡短的幾句話就結束了。然後帶著整備好的隊伍走出基地，冬兵安靜地走在隊長身側。  
  
  
那次任務Rumlow確實見識到冬兵可怕的實力。精準迅速的狙擊、近戰時的凶狠、怪力的金屬左臂，還有那空洞冷酷的執行力。他猜想正是因為除去了那些不必要的東西而成就了強大冷酷的戰士。  
  
任務順利完成，隊伍只損失了一名成員，是那個Sleepy Beauty推崇者，他少了半邊的臉和一條腿，他們將他剩下的部分帶回交給了研究室。  
  
之後的幾次任務，沒有冬兵參與。不同的隊伍、不同的隊長，成員來來去去，死去的、背叛的、被捨棄的，Rumlow依然是組織中的一員，他累積經驗、不曾間斷地鍛鍊，一點一點往上爬，然後他得到了那一疊資料。  
  
  
  
相片中戰士在冰棺內沉睡，表情柔和如同嬰孩，讓Rumlow想起過去隊員的那句Sleepy Beauty，在這張冰棺相片旁還附著張年輕軍官的泛黃照片。下一頁，是金屬手臂、腦部受損、洗腦成果、思想植入等研究資料與數據，以及每次出現異常反應的探討與分析，最後一頁，還有關於James·Buchanan·Barnes與那金髮藍眼思想過於理想的小個子Steven Rogers到後來的Captain America的故事。  
  
  
戰士的強大不是因為失去情感的空洞冷酷，而是那組織投入各種努力都無法抹去的缺陷。Rumlow想起帶領冬兵的那名長官，那頭金髮與藍色眼珠，冬兵的戰意，還有那條金屬手臂上的冰雪花紋。  
  
有些東西其實從未消失，只是深埋在那個漫天白雪夢境的角落。從列車墜落的青年從未放棄在摯友身邊戰鬥的信念，那是不可或缺的卻也是不必要的夢。  
  
那是冬兵強大的源頭。  
  
他們從未真正擁有過戰士，不過又何妨呢?Rumlow想。冬兵依然是為他們效力、為他們的任務而殺戮，作為一個優秀的武器。  
  
並且能夠打破夢境的人，早已不存在了。  
  
Rumlow耳邊通訊響起，任務申請冬兵支援，許可通過，任務分配......  
  
他將那疊資料收入袋中，塞到置物櫃底層，裝備好出發。  
  
不管過去有過什麼樣的故事，Winter Soldier都是他們東西，這件事永遠不會改變。  
  
  
Rumlow在集合地點等待，不久隊伍已集結大半，他對著與當初完全不同成員的隊伍說：「聽說這次任務大夥有機會見見那個Sleepy Beauty。」  
  
  
那時Rumlow還未被派去S.T.R.I.K.E.部隊。  
  
那時美國隊長還在深海之下冰封。  
  
那時名為James·Buchanan·Barnes的青年，依然在漫天冰雪的夢境中沉睡。  
  
  
fin.


End file.
